Accident
by SnowRider14
Summary: Ren had the car crash but what happens when Ren for the sake of forgetting those deeply buried memories, lose all his memories in the process? Amnesia that Yashiro saw as both a blessing and a curse...  Full sum in profile  Give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Skip beat, if I did I would tell you this is canon, but I can't so I do not own Skip beat.

He lost his memory, Yashiro's is pretty 'occupied' who else to trust when he is this vulnerable? Who else indeed…

The accident: WHO?  
>_<p>

Black… Everything around me was black and there was no one but me. I felt scared and alone, so very alone… Where am I exactly? This isn't heaven nor was this hell, or so I hope hell isn't like this. I rather hear voices of the demons screaming at me to keep working than to be here.

"TSURUGAAAAAAAA"

I turned around hoping to locate the voice that was calling out to me, hoping to get a head or even a body that could tell me where I am. Someone to let me know I am not alone out here… I followed the voice convinced that I heard it coming from somewhere northeast of here, if there was even a here.

"Tsuruga-san, please don't die…"

The voice seems to be cracking up, it was much softer in comparison to the first time I heard it. I decided it was too risky to walk slowly, I felt that I was almost there so I began to run. I wanted to scream 'where are you' but I couldn't, no voice came out from my mouth. I was beginning to panic.

"Tsuruga-san… please… don't die. You promised nothing will happen to you… you promised. YOU PROMISED."

This person's voice at her last words echoed throughout the dark abyss, and that made me trip and fall down in surprise. Whoever owns this voice sure had a loud voice, and not that it was bad, but I nearly lost my sense of direction since her voice was bouncing off invisible walls.

"Wake up Tsuruga-san, it isn't funny anymore. If you are acting it isn't funny anymore."

I hear the voice clearly this time, at this point I think I was greeted by a certain light which was only a few more meters away. If I could just reach forward and grab it…

"Kyoko! OH MY GOD! He is waking up! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

The light is really blinding, I can barely make out the figures in the room. But I did see someone right beside me blurrily. It was a female, her bright orange hair staining my vision as my vision cleared little by little, I focused on her face. She had nice brown eyes brimming with tears and her cheeks tinted red from crying I presume.

"Heart rate 72, all systems report he is regain his consciousness. Mr Tsuruga Ren, can you hear me? Nod if you find it hard to talk. Is there any pains anywhere?"

If I could ignore the doctor, I would because I have a crying girl who is holding on to my hand to her forehead and crying even harder saying 'thank goodness' over and over again. I am at lost for words by her crying…

"Mr Tsuruga?"

I looked at the doctor this time slightly annoyed, why does he keep bothering me with all his incessant waving of the hand. Then I realized something far more important that both of these issues added together.

"What did you just call me?"

The doctor blinked, the girl stopped her crying as she looked up with her eyes puffy due to all the crying. Now that it was mentioned, I noticed there were more people in the room than I had noticed.

"Mr Tsuruga Ren of course."

Now I blinked, everyone in the room all focused their eyes on me as I replied

"Who is that?"

To Be continued.

This is contributed to Bluegirl. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I will keep at it soon!  
>Snow Rider 14 SIGNING OUT~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Uh ho

Disclaimer: Don't own Skip beat, why else would I be here?

Author Note: Thank you all for your reviews... they were too good for me but I love them all the same. Here is the next chapter, no cliffy this time = D I promise.

The Accident: Uh no…

Yashiro POV

Kyoko looks like she has just turned into stone again. I mean who could blame her? I for sure wanted someone to sue the little boy. If only he had watched where he was going, Ren wouldn't have to swerve and crash into a pole which so happens to hit him on the driver's side. Ren is now here hopelessly lost, he doesn't know his own name or his age. Ok so I have heard Ren wasn't his real name, but as far as I am concerned if he doesn't remember that much, he remembers nothing.

"Tsuruga-san… are you sure you don't know Yashiro-san?"

I glared daggers at the sad state, I mean who is going to do all the calling and arranging of this matter? ME! Mr Yashiro has it all covered yes, since the day he was born he held a pen and paper ready to cover up for Ren butt. No. I am frustrated as I am worried for Ren because now he may not even be able to act anymore.

Ren's popularity is going to say au revoir and wag its butt in my face. I don't care if he wasn't an actor anymore, but I don't want to be there when he regains his memory. He will demand for my head. Wait… I smirked inwardly to myself, I am glad the president has left with the doctor to get a better understanding of the situation. Now is the chance.

"No…I am sorry, Mr Yashiro."

"No, it is alright we can get reacquainted later, but surely you must remember Kyoko?"

Ren turned his head towards Kyoko the way he looked at her, tells me a million words all together. Ren, even when you forget everyone INCLUDING Kyoko you still managed to love her. You will thank me for this then.

"No… But I did hear your voice when I was in coma, Kyoko."

"Well of course you did, I mean Kyoko was your fiancée for something you know…"

"WHAT! Yashiro-san!"

Kyoko was already blushing when Ren obliviously proclaimed he heard her voice in his coma like state and went as far to address her as Kyoko.

"After all a man can only hear the voice of the woman they love."

She seemed to protest, but I gave her a signal meaning to play along. Kyoko blinked at my signal as she turned to Ren once more deciding it was for the best.

"Yashiro-san, you didn't need to burden R…R…Re… Tsuruga with it right now…"

Ren shook his head as he placed a hand and stroked her cheek gently as she took it and held it. He said in a very soft voice, too bad I was still close enough to catch it.

"No… I should know, I wouldn't want to hurt you Kyoko."

I had to muffle a squeal and bit my tongue from allowing even a small laugh come out. Kyoko must be very tortured, if you see her face even you could tell. Her face was red and her cheeks must be burning.

Kyoko politely excused us as she dragged me out of the door and took me a decent distance away from his room before she rounded at me and asked hotly.

"Why did you say that Yashiro-san…"

I recollected myself as I stood tall, I need to thank Ren for teaching me some lying tricks he used on Kyoko. It was so easy to lie to her, and I don't think we need the world's greatest actor to do so.

"Well Kyoko, unfortunately I have his press to deal with and I need someone to take care of him while I take care of his business. Plus you're the only other one that I am sure he would trust to look after him."

She stared at me before she crossed her arms and lean on the white wall of the hospital.

"You could have told him I was his friend, I could still do so… I mean he is my respected sempai! I don't want to lie to him."

If only you knew that it isn't entirely a lie, I bet Ren was planning that far anyhow.

"Well I need someone by his side, and you are girl Kyoko, even if Ren doesn't remember he still believes in manners and morality. I am willing to bet he would refuse to be helped, because it would inconvenience you, plus you probably need to live with him for awhile…"

"What? Yashiro-san! I can't do that! I mean…"

Kyoko energetically waving her arms as she tried to explain making all sorts of expressions which was highly amusing to watch, except we can't leave him alone.

"Kyoko, if the world knows he lost his memory, people would be telling him they were his girlfriend or wife or etc. You need to protect him. Please? I mean it is a love me request."

Kyoko sighed as we walked together back to the room only to find a nurse leaning close to Ren whispering into his ear. I guess I was right, the nurses were already hitting of the unconscious Casanova. I mean right now he is innocently smiling as he kindly replied.

"Sorry, I have a fiancée. That I can trust. Ah… Kyoko…"

I sneaked a small look at Kyoko's face, oh this plan was a good idea and I can't wait for it to be executed. Because Kyoko looked rather murderous at the nurse, I felt bad aura erupting from her. I took two steps back, keeping close to the door. I managed to hear her hiss.

"You were right Yashiro-san, with him in this state... Leave him to me."

She walked towards the nurse demanding her to leave in a less professional way, I thought I saw Natsu for a moment. I believe Ren is amused, as he watched his 'fiancée' torture the poor nurse. Did I see happiness written on Ren's face?

"I am going to go now. Kyoko, just brief him and perhaps you could teach him."

I saw Kyoko gave me a curt nod as she turned to talk to Ren once more. I think Ren is not all so different, he still loves Kyoko and has gentlemanly behaviour. He was just Ren but without memories and perhaps acting skills.

If I can't manage to keep his popularity swimming, at least he would thank me for giving him a chance with Kyoko. But… I heaved a heavy sigh. I hope what I did, did create a chance for him. I do want him to be happy and honestly I am dead worried if he would be fine or not.

At this rate, Ren had better be prepared. Because his popularity is really going to suffer and he may permanently lose his memories. What will happen to all of his dreams? What if one day he wakes up and realizes that all he had in his hands… his dream will be all lost.

_"Yashiro-san…"_

_"Yes Tsuruga-san?"_

_"I know you wouldn't like a beginner like me, I will cause some problems along the way but…"_

_Ren turns to smile at me in a very sheepish way_

_"I truly believe I can touch the audience… give some time and I will shine brighter than any other actor you have ever met…"_

_I scoffed at him, but internally I was very impressed at his speech. He carried himself heavily as a man with responsibilities. Not like other young actors who only had stars in their eyes as they arrive near the stage. I decided to test him myself._

_"Why did you join showbiz?"_

_Tsuruga Ren turned to me and smiled in the sincerest way as he replied_

_"Because I love acting. I love with when I can take on another person's persona and perhaps I would eventually forget… who I use to be. Anyhow, my dream is to become a very good actor and I will prove it to you Yashiro-san with my ability. I will fly, and this time I will fly seriously, and when I fall… I promise you… I will definitely climb right back up."_

He looked very determined, his eyes were shinning with the strongest ambition I have seen any other actor carry. This man… He won't just fly… this man will soar. And I stood beside him as I watch him take flight every day. He never regretted it since and I never regretted agreeing to be his manager. Determined to fix the problem, I wore my glove on and dialed a number before getting a very cheery response.

"Yashiro? What is up?"

I have confidence in Ren, if he is who I saw for the last few years of his career… he will make it through. And this time I am going to pull him there, whether his new self remembers it or not.

"Call the newspaper, tell them to not exaggerate and that Tsuruga Ren will be back on site within 3 weeks tops."

"How so?"

I smirked as I pushed my glasses up higher and replied.

"Tell the newspaper, he bruised his rib…"

Oh I am waiting for you Ren, you climb back up from your fall and fly once more….

To be continued.

SnowRider14 - OUT


	3. Chapter 3 Three Weeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat**

**Author Notes: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially Gallery13 = D. Anyway, here is the third installment of the story accident. Please enjoy. Those who reviewed will be treated to a bonus chapter at the end of the story. **

Chapter 3: Three Weeks

Ren's POV

When a person wakes up from their dreams or makes it out of the darkness, the one thing they don't want to be is to be alone when they open their eyes. You can probably imagine my disorientation when I wake up realizing that I had no idea where I was, why I was here and worst of all… who I am.

The man named Yashiro had already left the room in a fit of smiles as if everything was alright while I tried to mull things over. I am just recapping what others have told me. I am Tsuruga Ren, one of the few best actors in the whole of Japan, the man who left earlier than Yashiro was the president for the company I worked with, but the most important thing to me is… the woman right beside me. Her worrisome eyes watching me carefully as if thinking that staring at me long enough, I will start remembering things. She is my fiancée, Mogami Kyoko.

I just can't seem to explain the joy I feel when Yashiro told me about Kyoko. You know how there is a saying that person can lose their memories because their memories were in the brain but it is the heart which recognizes love… so… even if I forgotten about her, I am sure that I do love her, and if Yashiro is lying, it would have been love at first sight which couldn't be possible. I felt like I've known her my whole life. Same applies to the president, but until I get the facts from them… I will never be sure. Though, I highly doubt Yashiro was lying. He was my manager, so I don't think he could trick me when even my heart was sure she's the one. Plus, Kyoko seems to agree with him on this and since she is the actual one in the relationship with me… it means a lot to me to have it reaffirmed by her.

"I will be fine Kyoko…"

I took her hand in mine, it was strange to call her name… for some reason, I feel weird, like I have never said her name before, but it didn't mean I didn't like calling her name. She blushed a little but I was awed at how well her hand fits under mine. I just hope she wouldn't see my childish thoughts, I just want to keep calm, I don't want her to think that the one she loved changed very much aside from losing his memories. I just hope what I think is the right behavior is indeed the right one.

"I know."

She slowly tightened her grip of my fingers a little as a sign that she understands, but I can tell she was a little uncomfortable. But before I could start asking or wondering why she was so uncomfortable, a voice cleared their throat.

"We are going to wrap your chest up a little Mr Tsuruga."

Kyoko quickly slipped her hand out of mine, I felt a rush of disappointment but quickly regained my composure as I looked questioningly at Yashiro who answered

"Ren, did you remember when Kyoko and I told you that you were an actor?"

How could I forget when I asked who I was and to find out that I was an actor… I mean I bet that is a line people could only wish of waking up to knowing. Slowly I nodded to show understanding and Yashiro took my nod as a signal to continue and so he did

"For the sake of your career, I told the press that you bruised your rib during the accident and will not be able to get back to acting any time soon. We avoid talking about your memory or the reason that we do not want any unnecessary worry or havoc which will come if the press finds out. We have already ensured the confidentiality of the issue."

With that, the doctor proceeded to help me take off the shirt and started to help place a bandage around my chest as Yashiro talked on

"We just need to give you some time to take in all the information and perhaps hold hope that your memory would recover."

I felt a little nervous about the whole idea of cheating the media however, Yashiro turned to give Kyoko a smile in a strange way before turning to me and said with confidence,

"Kyoko is also an actress, so there would be no problem leaving you under her care. She will help you through these three weeks, I will give you this much time until you are really needed on the set once more… or you would be replaced, but otherwise happy to stretch your recovery time to however long since this excuse is valid for quite some time. However, I have confidence that you will come right back within three weeks."

Sure, no pressure at all. But I think Yashiro really jabbed a few invisible spots in me, because I am reared up, determined to regain these memories. I didn't want to really regain my memories to find that I really regretted not being able to recall fast enough. I have to try for the faith my spirited manager and my fiancée who looked even more worried.

"R…R….Re… Tsuruga, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

I felt like my heart gave way when I saw how worried she truly was about me and my memories. I guess they both would know how much acting was to me and how much I would lose by not regaining my memories. I felt the need to comfort her as I leaned forward to drop a kiss on her forehead before saying

"I promise I will try…"

Kyoko seemed to have deflated a little but even then, she was already burning red from embarrassment which I thought was quite becoming on her. It made her look very cute… Maybe she has always been this cute, except I just couldn't remember it. Yashiro who was watching seemed to be carrying a grin from ear to ear, something just didn't sound right at this point. But the doctor who was also watching said in a very professional manner.

"I think Mr Tsuruga should rest. I will check on you tomorrow, and you can go home with your fiancée here."

Kyoko seemed to turn even redder, but she seemed to insist I turn into bed early. She helped me into the bed, internally I was afraid. I was afraid of waking up in darkness or alone and disorientated. I didn't want to lose my only link. I didn't want to have another waking which was any different from this… _I want this_… With that, I took her hand in mine as I asked very politely because no man should ever forget his manners even when the person is your fiancée.

"Can you stay?"

Kyoko looked at Yashiro who gave her the 'ok' sign before he turned to exit with the doctor. Kyoko on the other hand sat beside me, watching me in a very worried and confused state. She seems like she had no idea what has happened to me and how should she approach it. I tightened my hold of her hand before my eyes slowly started to lose it focus. Sleep is trying to take me away from everything around me, but I was sure even when it tried… Kyoko would never leave me alone.

Strange, I felt like she has always saved me from things I can no longer remember. She seemed to have protected me when I was at my weakest, and for all I know, I come to rely on her for the small things she could do to make me happier than I already am. It is just a feeling I get whenever Kyoko pulls stunts like this, such as holding my hand or watching me as she stroked my hair in a strangely familiar way.

I could not think of a better way to fall asleep than to have a person watch over me, and hold my hand, so that even in dreams I am aware of their presence and safeguard my dreams. I want to do those things for her… but because my memory draws blank, I can never remember if I have ever tried to help her… was I helpful to her? Was I demanding of her? Was I mean to her at any time at any moment? I was afraid of who I was to her… was I not as loving as I am now? That could explain all her blushing and her discomfort towards my affectionate displays. Perhaps that was it… I wasn't a good boyfriend or a good fiancé. Maybe I didn't hold her often enough, nor did I kiss her or appreciate her.

Memory loss is probably a good thing because… perhaps I can change my ways. Maybe I can finally give her the adoration, attention and love that she truly deserves. Now that I realize that I could easily lose the one thing I cherish I am going to spend my time making it up to her.

Sleep was truly tugging on the ends of my chains, her bright orange hair gently fading and subsiding as my vision gets blurry, I made a silent promise, that I will make it up to her when we get home… Our home...

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Realizing something Kyoko POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat

Author notes: I am sorry that I haven't updated, I have been so busy as of lately. I hope you like this chapter and I will post the next one shortly.

Chapter 4

The accident - realizing something

Kyoko POV

I have never been so frightened in my life. It was like my life was thrown into a very strong vortex and it swung my mind to and fro. It shattered all the things I've believed in ever so strongly… I remembered all those people whom I felt worried and frightened for, but those were the people who hurt me the most, and the worst part of it was that they didn't care about how bad it would hurt me. In the end, they would climb on top of my head and start jumping, making my body plunge deeper and deeper into mud and once they were done jumping on my head… they'd leave me without another word. No matter how I try to reason it out, it was at that point in my life when I came to realize that they never really cared or loved me at all, as they had never thought to bother themselves about my feelings.

But, after all these months of defending myself from love, it was Tsuruga Ren who reawaken my capacity to care so deeply about someone. Once again, I come to find myself asking two questions, what do I feel towards him? Am I really going to trust him only to have it happen a third time? At first I started with those two questions and eventually a hoard of them came through my defences as I asked myself:

Was he someone who would use me and make me into something I am not?

Was he someone that I will hate eventually?

Suddenly I found myself answering those questions without needing to consider, and that answer is No... He was just like Moko and Maria, they were unique and unlike anybody I have met in the life before this, these people were the people whom I can trust and look up to when the time gets rough.

Tsuruga Ren never tried to change me and in fact he did the exact opposite and helped me to achieve and who I am now. Having to be honest, it was Tsuruga Ren who helped me realize my love for acting and helped me create a new me.

It was Tsuruga Ren who stuck by me, and became the one place, one person I would run to for advice. He was the one person I would call to for help mostly unconscious of why I did so and I made sure to question those movements after but never reached an answer. These were the times where he could have turned around and stabbed me, or refuse me but he never did. Ringing his doorbell at 8 pm at night asking for advice, only allowing him to sleep at 3 am sometimes and he still wakes up at 7 am to go to his shoots. Never once he complained or demanded that I leave, but in fact, he just did his best to help me in every way he could. It makes me wonder now that I look back on all the favours he did for me, why? Now because of that, I changed and it was my first time becoming dependant and selfish on someone who never owed me anything in his whole life!

I began calling him during his shoots, secretly asking from Yashiro the time when he would finish just so I could go and see him and yet he has never done anything to hurt me or betrayed me, he never even complained. He'd rushed straight to me once he got my distressing calls, he also tried to call back when he is worried.

That was the times when I realized that, Tsuruga Ren was not ever going to become Fuwa Shotaro and he wasn't anything like my mother. Hence, situations changed and so did mindsets, I find that I am willing to trade my life for his and I can trust him with my own life, so if he ever asked me to jump off a building and he said that the rope is tied tight to prevent me from jumping to my death, I wouldn't ask or look twice and take that leap in full faith of what he said to me… Not that he would ever do that…

So today, that accident… I wound up feeling so scared of his death, because I was very afraid of losing him. What happened to me earlier when I heard that crash was like something I cannot understand, it was something I have never experienced in a long time. I ran my heart out, praying to god, and if I remembered some of the comments thrown at me when I followed him into the hospital, they were worried about me for I was looking pale, not to mention that I was sweating, and my tears came as soon as I laid my eyes on him. Yashiro didn't even stop me from climbing into the ambulance. All he did was nodded and followed right behind.

I know what I was doing in the ambulance and I will only admit it to myself… I was crying and clutching his hand, even the paramedic had to hold on to me to stop me from shaking him. To think that he was dying scared the living daylights out of me, and I swore it knocked a few years off my life and when he awoken, I swore that I have never been so relieved in my life. But that was when every emotion I felt throughout the event came crashing down on me. I never realized how much I cared about him until today, and worst still… I realized something else.

I wasn't prepared for what he made me feel. Tsuruga Ren was sneaky, and he did it without my permission... All the locks I had on my last box been unlocked. I didn't know until I was down to the last lock. He freed something I swore to do away with.

But I couldn't come to hate him when I had almost lost him. There were many instances where I could point the blame on him and be annoyed at him… I just could not bring myself to hate him. I was afraid to think that in that mere few minutes I would lose the one person who was always there for me; lose the person I saw as my idol without me having to love him first; lose the person I love…!

When I realized this it was a little too late because Yashiro had to ask me to play his fiancée. I was thinking that since he was now in a stable condition that I would avoid him, and I wanted to do away these feelings. I had the determination to do away love and perhaps replace it with a brotherly feeling for him, but at the pit of my stomach, something told me otherwise. It warned me that I would perhaps never wash it away, just as I was about to argue back about this and towards Yashiro's idea, Yashiro argued a very valid point, whether I'd be as his fiancée or as a friend, he needs someone right now and I can't bail on him considering the fact that I still owe him so much, and besides what I am going to do for him right now really isn't going to do justice for what he has done for me and so this was the least I could do.

But, did Tsuruga Ren have to show such affections that weren't really true of his nature? The Tsuruga Ren I knew wasn't affectionate... So maybe he kissed my cheek before... So I perhaps felt like my heart skipped a beat but, love? He looked at me lovingly, asked me to stay by him. Has he any idea what he is truly doing to me?

I almost felt like that perhaps love isn't bad and was about to go backwards and become the ditzy girl I was for Sho. The type of girl didn't want anything more than to please the one she loves. At that thought I smiled, not rejoicing that I am going to feel that way but simply the thought of Tsuruga Ren, would he really like me doing that? Scratch that question, would he even let me do that to him?

Feeling my forehead burn from his touch and the way he looked at me, so vulnerable and so affectionate that I think my brain is overloading. I will think about this when I am ready, for now I just want to sink into relief and watch over this one lucky man who had just escaped death, in the same way he made his way into my heart.

To be Continued…

So Kyoko realized her feelings, what is going to happen now? A girl in love with a man who has no recollection of who he used to be and what role he plays in this young woman's life… can they make two ends meet? Will there finally be a happy ending?

Ok Enough advertising, see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleep!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.

Chapter 5 – Sleep?!

KYOKO POV

"…Kyoko…"

What? I shifted slightly in my seat, trying to find a more comfortable place to lie on. I mumbled slightly but I found myself quite heavy lidded and was unable to rise…

"Kyoko…"

When someone repeated my name I felt a warm hand stroking my head, instead of waking me I found myself nuzzling the warm hand seeking some of its warmth. There was a slight chuckle from that same voice which keeps pulling me out of my own dreams. Annoyed I grumbled out to the unsuspecting person.

"5 more minutes."

After my grumble no one seemed to try to say my name anymore, so I continued to sleep undisturbed by the creaking noises of the bed but the pair of strong arms which picked me up and it didn't startle me, but that was all I remember because after that… I ventured into deep sleep undisturbed by anyone.

I had no idea how long has passed since then, but I was awakened by the soft breathing and the steady heartbeat right beside me. Wait, shouldn't it be below my ribcage? That was where my heart should be, and my nose should be on my face, and I can hear them? I slowly opened my eyes, when I say slowly I mean inch by inch, but my eyes found itself looking at hospital pyjamas!

I had a hunch on who this person was, but I dare not gamble. Slowly I tried to move my head so that I can get my eyes to find a face to match the pyjamas to, and trying not to wake the person… I gather the person has no boobs so it has to be male, but the smell of this man… was spicy. HOLD ON! Spicy? Bitter as well, ye gods whose arms am I in right now?! I better get a visual on this man soon or I swear I might just claw my way out.

Finally my eyes were able to zero into that… that… that… Angel/Demon/Casanova face. I couldn't really pin point he looked like which one, because he was sleeping so peacefully, I wonder if he was an angel, then again, definitely it will become a Demon's face once he realizes what position we are in… and he will have a Casanova face after that just to taunt me. His arms were wrapped around me as his breathe ruffled my hair I think my heart is going to overload. Too late I am already blushing red, and that was when he decided to stir! I wished the blankets were more useful, or maybe if he'd let me go, so I would be able to run for the hills.

I shut my eyes tightly praying that he will not misunderstand the situation. I wished this was all a dream. More than that, I wished that perhaps he had not lost his memory and that he was well and really had just broken a leg. Tough luck I guess… his warm brown eyes greeted me with that smile that fried all my evil minions! …Great now I am defenceless as well.

"What time is it?"

What time is it?! He opens his eyes, finds ME in his arms and he asks WHAT TIME IS IT?! TIME TO LET GO of course! That was what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I couldn't. He was defenceless and he looked at me like I was where I am supposed to be, what can I say? Hey Tsuruga Ren, I think you should let go, I am not your fiancée and that holding me like this is inappropriate? Like hell I could! Yashiro is really going to get killed by Tsuruga-san when he regains his memories, if he isn't already dead because I am very tempted to kill him myself!

"…I don't know."

That wasn't the smartest things I have ever said, but since when have I said anything smart when it came to Tsuruga-san? I always end up embarrassing myself in the end anyway. He looked around and spotted a phone that lay on the right bedside table! My side of his SINGLE not to mention HOSPITAL BED! He reached towards his leaning his chest into my face, ack! I can't breathe, or I can breathe but this air is contaminated because now I am getting redder and redder. Why? Because he smells good - true fact.

"It is midnight already…"

I frowned. Midnight? What happened to the afternoon I spent watching him? Oh… I get it… I fell asleep at some point! And then that cheeky Yashiro sneaked in and put me into Tsuruga-san's arms. Oh he is going to get it when I see him! Wait a minute, not wanting to jump the gun I looked at Mr. Innocent and asked

"…How did I end up on the bed?"

This time it was Tsuruga Ren's turn to look embarrassed. HAH! We call it even! He merely showed me a sheepish smile which usually melts the ladies around him as he said in a very apologetic tone.

"I tried to wake you, but you didn't wake up. And I figured since we stay together, it is ok if we shared the bed."

I huffed as I replied

"Your bed is a Queen sized bed, this is a single bed."

Ren smiled at me, OH MY GOD… what did I just say?! Did I just admit that I have been in his room before?! Cursed luck for knowing the contents of his room. Wait, I can still salvage it! I can say that I have seen his room before! Yeah!

"We can always squeeze."

"…Well Re…Re… Tsuruga-san, we sleep in separate rooms actually."

Tsuruga-san frowned upon hearing that comment, OHHHH no… I am not letting you sleep on the same bed I sleep. NOOO way. I have boundaries!

"Well… since we are going to get married, I guess it should be ok if we shared a bed? I mean I promise no bad stuff."

Right, says the Casanova with a knack for lying. I rolled my eyes but the moment my eyes landed on Tsuruga-san's they were bad news.

"...I do not bear any ill-will Kyoko. I mean, you mean the world to me Kyoko… I would never want to see you upset. I just thought that I have probably never been the best fiancé and with so much work as an Actor we probably barely see each other, I realized when I woke up this morning without memories that I am blessed with so much and took them for granted."

Ok… I may not know how romantic and cheesy he would be when he dated a girl, but I am sure I feel warm and tingly inside. I can't deny that he had so much promise in a relationship. Sho promised me nothing, but Ren now… is almost as if promising me the moon if only I allow him to give me the affection he thinks I solely deserve. But still questions like, how does he know I mean the world to him?! I mean when a person just wakes up from amnesia with no memories, I doubt that he would really know if I did. I could have been just a homeless hobo on a street and our relationship could be that of a hobo and him getting into an accident nearby! Ok that was ridiculous! What I am trying to say is that… how would he know? The Tsuruga-san I knew never mentioned it to me, so I doubt it could be the case either.

"…besides, I like waking up knowing you're beside me."

He threw me another one of those sheepish smiles, god help me, even if I didn't know this one side of Tsuruga-san and I already like him heaps… Right now he reminds me of a lost puppy like one of his other personas Cain Heel and is he blushing?! I have almost never caught him blushing before. I wished I could put my hands on his face and scream not make that face! Well… I have to pay the price. Already having to admit that I like him isn't enough, now he acts like he really loves me and I am a bit worried where this will go. I GIVE UP JUST DON'T MAKE THAT FACE!

"…You promise you won't do anything bad?"

"…I swear not until after marriage."

COME BACK TO ME TSURUGA-SANNNNNN! I GIVE YOU 3 WEEKS! I screamed internally as I went red but Tsuruga-san merely watched me in amusement! How could he still be such a sadist and watch me suffer? I slapped his chest in an annoyed way as I grumbled

"Close your eyes, I want to sleep without you watching me."

Tsuruga-san shook his head as he said

"I like watching you."

Can he stop teasing me!? Doesn't he know I am warm enough to boil a kettle of water?! I swear some parts of Tsuruga-san must still be alive in there. This conversation seemed to be getting somewhere to his favour. I have to remain strong and perhaps if all fails I can probably use a baseball bat and hit his head HARD. REAL HARD.

It isn't because I dislike his affection. I am just worried… worried that this will be something and I let my hopes get too high. It is bad enough that I am in love with him, and I want to wash it out of my system before he breaks my heart as well.

"Goodnight Kyoko…"

"…Goodnight."

Somehow Tsuruga-san manages to cover my whole body in a warm blanket. I mean it literally. Sleeping alone all this while despite having a family like the Darumayas, I have never experienced sharing a bed with someone in such an… *cough* intimate way. My mother had always abandoned me when it came to my nightmares and Sho said it was inappropriate… I looked up, here was a man who was trying hard to make me feel loved and for once… he did it right. Because I too, don't want to wake up cold, alone and devoid of love, right now and here… can I take this love that he is offering me? Trepidation crept into my thoughts, I am afraid I let this whole game go too far and I myself get thrown into it… I don't want there comes a day where he'd wake up and everything that we had here will be one very bitter memory…

I shut my eyes and thought to myself, I will just have to toughen up and not let him take my feelings too far out of my own control. I just need to steel myself and keep reminding myself that _he isn't the Tsuruga Ren I know, and that this is all an act_.

To be continued …

1 point to Tsuruga Ren and 0 for Kyoko!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat.

Chapter 6 The plan

Yashiro POV

Can you imagine what my face looked like when I came in to visit Ren bright an early this morning? For me, I can't even tell what the expression on my face is right now, but I am sure my cheeks are rather sore and so are my lips because my grin was so wide I felt like it was going to stretch my face in this expression permanently! My teeth had to bite hard on my bottom lip to stop the squealing because I can't believe what I am seeing! They made better progress to that when Ren had his memory and this was the product of my intervention! I quickly snapped on my gloves as I tried to operate my camera phone to snap a picture of this rarest amongst rare scenes.

Ren had his arms protectively around Kyoko's waist as her head buried itself into his chest and from what I can see from here, she is breathing evenly meaning she was asleep. Ren on the other hand had a very peaceful smile on his face as his head was right above hers. Being their fan, I had to have one of these pictures as a souvenir and the chances that everything will revert back to normal after he gets his memory back is very likely.

Satisfied with the picture I have just managed to snap I looked up to find Ren's eyes opened and looking at me through a lifted eyebrow, I knew I had to think fast, because I forgot Ren was a rather light sleeper.

"Good morning Ren."

Ren merely nodded, but Kyoko only slightly shifted in the position to find a warmer spot she went closer to him. Ren and I both had grins on our faces, but for a very different reason. While Ren was grinning because she chose to go closer and take his warmth, I was grinning because the both of them looked like they had finally come to terms with their underlying feelings.

"Morning…Yashiro-san… is it Yashiro?"

I nodded, secretly I am feeling a little sad that his memories of everything in the past had vanished, but he didn't seem to be any more different from who he was when he had his memories, except the little bit of bravery here which was uncommon. I decided to keep my distance from their bed and decided to plop down onto the armchairs away from the bed.

"So I have done the hospital procedures, you will be able to go home this afternoon itself."

Ren did not say a word but he had a small nod from his head as he adjusted himself just so he could see me, it was awkward talking to him when Kyoko is in the room sleeping IN HIS ARMS! But thankfully I have been his manager for a while now, so I can get over it rather quickly. I am lying, I am still in shock, but my face can at least hide my inner feelings about this situation.

"I will arrange a car to come pick you up. This all had to be done very quietly, we did not want any journalists coming asking questions. The hospital has agreed that they will announce that you will be leaving tomorrow and if just for extra measures, the car will be in their private parking lot."

Ren by now looked slightly overwhelmed by the amount of precautions I took for their privacy. He then asked me,

"…Am I a popular… actor?"

Ren seemed to be really struggling with the idea that he is an actor, but I can understand why. You'd think you were a lawyer, a doctor, a nurse and that wouldn't be shocking, but for a superstar Tsuruga Ren? Losing their memory isn't something that ever happens. Not when their own body is insured for 5 million dollars, and with actors there is always stunt doubles, but Ren had to decide to do the scene himself which lead him to this. Then again, with a smirk on my face… Ren's driving wasn't the best either.

"You should ask Kyoko to go over your achievements with you. You are the top actor in the whole of Japan and you are going international at this point so mind you… you are very popular."

Ren looked down at Kyoko and said softly,

"…What about Kyoko?"

"She is very modest girl no doubt, but she is a rising star and getting relatively popular in Japan. She just started her career not too long ago. You on the other hand, you're a veteran on this job."

Ren again was not giving me any idea what he was feeling as he looking at Kyoko, but I decided I have been here for far too long and have been intruding into their little small moment so I got up with my notebook snapped shut walked towards the door.

"Get well soon Ren,"

"Thanks Yashiro-san."

I merely waved before I walked out of the room, but I was not too far away to hear a loud thud and a sudden scream from Kyoko

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SAW US?! WHEN DID HE LEAVE?!"

I am sure I couldn't hear Ren, but I was sure that although Ren has no memory, Kyoko had hers and a lot more will be added to it by the infuriating Ren I suppose. The door burst open as Kyoko came hurtling towards me, her eyes clearly indicated that we needed to talk, that was no surprise.

"…Yashiro-san!"

I opened the door to the fire escape and guided her to it as we made our way up to the balcony so she could retell the whole scene from scratch. She tried to convince me that nothing had happened but at the same time she was beginning to worry about the next 2 or more weeks. As far as I gather, Ren is being affectionate because he believed he had neglected her as his fiancée, which was funny. Personally, Ren has neglected to show his feelings on more occasions than one, so it is ok for him to catch up on his affections in that department. From what I can see, she is starting to doubt herself and that was exactly what I want.

So far, Kyoko has ignored all of Ren's obvious gestures of interest and now that he was being so much more direct, it seems that she is now beginning to be aware of her own feelings towards him. There was a soft glint in her eyes only to change her whole demeanour into a very distraught woman just like the time she was getting so worried about getting Mio right. She still refuses to let down her defences but she couldn't deny her attraction towards Mr Casanova of the year, I quoted from her.

"The problem is, I think it is because you told him that I am his fiancée that is why he is behaving all lovey dovey, next time this happens, could you just say friend or sister? I rather work with that."

I nearly fell down thinking that she was completely missing the point in regards to him. Did she not know his true intentions towards her? It has always been love and not sisterly or brotherly at all. I sighed throughout her rambling hoping perhaps maybe by talking will get her to come to her realization so much quicker than having Ren set down the lines. But apparently that hour wasn't enough and soon I had to excuse myself because I had to do some press control.

"I am sorry, but now that Ren has convinced himself, just continue to go with the flow and behave in the same manner Kyoko. Treat it like acting and try to behave in a way a fiancée should. Kyoko if Ren finds out now, he will more than likely not want your help and feel even more confused than he already is."

"…What if he never gets his memory back?"

Kyoko asked hesitantly, I had to agree with her. If he didn't, she'd be up the aisle fulfilling Ren's dream but she will never be completely convinced that he loved her in the same manner. Despite how he is now without his memories, Ren was still Ren in manner and personality but no matter how much we try to convince ourselves that Ren was Ren, Ren was still missing an important part of himself… his memories which made certain things in his life so much more different, than can be easily expected.

"…We just have to believe in Ren."

I noted that Kyoko nodded so I considered that the conversation is over. With a quick indication towards the clock I made my way out of the hospital to make sure that his leaving of the hospital would be a smooth transition just like how Ren and Kyoko were progressing, it may seem a little rough but don't think that since I am a secondary character would make me even less understanding of Kyoko's personality. I can see it when she is finally coming to terms with it and I don't think Ren's memory loss was the trigger… I think it was the chance that Kyoko could have lost him which made her aware of it. I think everybody had a wakeup call when he got himself into that accident, and that was that the great Tsuruga Ren was still only mortal and he was also fragile like everyone else.

To be Continued…

Sorry for such a long delay but suppose this gives you a chance to re-read? Not promoting self at all, I swear. = D Have fun. I will see if I can get the next chappie up soon. Thanks for all the patience.


	7. Chapter 7 The video

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat.

Chapter 7 - The Video

Tsuruga Ren POV

Kyoko left an hour ago… She said she had a shoot to go to and not being able to remember anything, I had wanted to watch her acting but it seems that the response I got was the pillow to my face and an adamant 'no'. Yashiro had graciously dropped me script books that I had a part in, saying that since I had time I might as well go through them. To be honest with everything still a blank slate, I find that it is hardly the time to sit down and go back into a lifestyle I can hardly remember.

KNOCK KNOCK

I lifted my head up from a script book, I really hoped that it was Kyoko finishing a shoot but I doubt it, apparently she could only come back at 4 pm to check up on me. I cleared my throat and said

"Come in."

No sooner than the permission I saw a fanfare of streamers with men in all colors of what I believe would be Mexico, it was almost as though the whole Mexican country moved into my room. Being surprised was the last thing on my mind as the final main person entered the room. He was tall with a black mustache and long curly hair, his face with wrinkles of age but he seemed to be quite energetic as he paraded into my hospital room.

"Ren, how are you feeling?"

I was watching Mexico come into my room and out of my room, I was going to say appalled and shocked within half an inch of my life but then again that was not true. Something about this exotic entrance didn't surprise me, it was as though I was used to something like this and it was more of a daily occurrence.

"…I am much better…Mr….?"

The man seemed to look a bit hurt but there was a mixture of expressions on his face those that are exaggerated I ignored but deeper in the older man's eyes he seemed to show a mixture of relief and a bit of sadness. He took a seat beside me and the lady dressed in a similar manner as the older man shut the door with a large suitcase, she stood there watching me as if not too sure how to react to my memory loss. It was tempting to ask if they were my family members but before I could get down to deduction, the man leaned back against his chair and said

"Takarada Lory."

I nodded at the older man and turned to the woman stationed by the door, she didn't think that she wanted to say a word when the man said a word warningly at her

"…Ten,"

At that the woman jolted and threw me a smile and walked over to shake my hand saying

"Jelly Woods, You can call me Jelly. I am the President's girlfriend ~3" (love heart if you only see '3')

I blinked, she looked much younger than the man but the president seemed to be smiling and saying cheerfully

"That's true."

They seemed to be smiling for a few minutes before Takarada Lory turned to look seriously at me as though he was trying to see how much is left of Tsuruga Ren's memory…

"Ren, how much do you remember about yourself?"

I struggled to remember my parents, my birthday and even where I live but I can't seem to remember. Everyone who came in to visit me, no one stood out in particular except Kyoko. I can't remember anything it was as though someone invaded my mind and wiped it clean of every memory I had.

"…None."

Takarada Lory nodded understandingly as he nodded to Jelly who opened her suitcase to reveal a laptop and a few items which I can't exactly what for… I knew it was for the eyes but I didn't think I wore spectacles.

"I just help you this once Ren, you better remember to do it regularly."

Jelly said while rummaging through the items and leaned in close to my face, I was afraid that she was trying something I don't like but looking towards Lory and he seemed to bare no ill will. I didn't like Jelly being so close but I put my trust in the man before me, he looked to know more about me than Kyoko or Yashiro… Jelly's fingers pulled my top and bottom eyelid open and with a delicate finger she tapped something and took it out. I jerked backwards because I was suddenly aware of the item in her finger. It was contact lens... How could that be possible? I didn't feel anything but knowing the difference between now and a few minutes before I had them removed brought it to my attention.

"May I?"

Jelly asked, I turned to realize she had wanted to take out the other contact lens and I allowed her to do so. Once those were taken out, I blinked a couple of times to hydrate my eyes and then looked around. I still had good vision, thus I looked at the contacts and they were brown iris colored. Were they for the show I was shooting before I got into the accident? I was beginning to feel very puzzled, I felt a little worried and there was a creeping sensation up my spine and I really wished Kyoko was here to help me. She seemed to be the only anchor I have, the only thing in my mind that I was certain of.

"Here you go."

Jelly handed me a mirror for me to look my own reflection, and I was quite shocked to find myself looking at what seemed to be electric blue eyes... wh…what the…

"Ten,"

Lory addressed Jelly Woods and she then stood up and was about to leave just before she headed out the door I called out

"Thank you Ms. Woods."

Jelly wore a barely covered sad expression on her face as she whipped it away with a smile and answered cheerfully

"No problem Ren, if you need my help just give me a call."

With those words said she left the room, shutting the door behind her… which leaves me and Lory.

"…Mr. Takarada."

I began when Lory simply said with a smile on his face

"That's a change, you use to call me President."

"…Sorry, should I call you President?"

He answered with an encouraging look on his face

"I don't mind."

"…Mr… President, I don't understand… why?"

President understood my question and cut me right off as he gestured to the laptop and pressed a few buttons saying

"Before you ask, I suppose you should look at this video…"

He switched on a video and a man's face appeared on the screen, I know that face because I was just looking at it moments ago. That was me… That face that expression was different. I looked European in that video as I listened to what the video was saying.

[ - My dear mother, Julie. I heard that I have made you worry this whole time. If possible I would like to, not with a video like this, meet you, embrace you, and apologize with all my heart. I want to apologize not for not contacting you for 5 years, but for misunderstanding you, and father -… for noticing that for the first time only now -… you patiently waited for me. Killing the impulse to come see me, just intently and entirely for my sake…- And yet I misunderstood that -… since there was no contact from you. I was disappointed, and had been abandoned by you, or so… I thought… For my own protection I selfishly left home and I selfishly started acting another person. However, even though I'm like that you both tucked me in and protected me -… with all my heart, I thank you… -… for your deep love…-… if I call you like I used to when I was a child, it seems like all the things I have built up until now will break apart, so I won't be able to call you the way I used to yet, but I will certainly come back to you two by my own power. When that time comes, let me call you properly. Lastly to my respectable father…- actually, this time around at work, I will be playing the role of a coldblooded murderer, to be honest, it's a role that I would've never wanted to do and I was troubled but I decided that I wouldn't run away anymore -… - to hurt people even if that is just acting, whether I will be able to go through with _That_ or not is a gamble, but I think that this is a trial from God, that I have to go through, so I will give it my all and fight believing in my own possibilities -…]

Listening to the whole video made my head throb and ache, the feeling of fear crept into my heart and it was so painful I couldn't even tear my eyes away from the video. I knew that as it got down to the last few words, my heart missed a beat and my body started pumping adrenalin. Despite how I know that I am recalling something distant, unconsciously I wanted it to stop. I don't want to know, in fact I fear what I could recall… I held my head in my hands and tried to ease the pain until it went away, words I can't remember saying the video… Julie was my mother and my father that I hadn't referred to by name in this video, though I can't seem to remember on what context this video was based on, I know that there was a deeper meaning and when my mind sought to the answers my body and soul felt afraid of what I might find. I felt that something was knocking on the doors that kept my memories, it was violent and was threatening to break down the doors. Words kept echoing through that door in my head urging me with it's deep sinister voice

_Remember… Remember what happened so many years ago…_

_**No! No! No! Shut up… I don't want to remember…**_

"Re…Ren! …Ren!"

I gasped a little, I realized that the laptop had been taken safely away from me and the president looked over me genuinely concerned. His hands on my shoulder, but even those hands did nothing to ease the pain in fact it made my headache worse, finally I managed to grunt out

"…Please leave me alone…"

The president had a very serious look on his face as he walked towards the door, he said to me…

"Ren, I know why you can't remember, it isn't because you can't… it is because you don't want to, but know this… You will come to a point where you can no longer run away from the monsters of the past, it is time you face them properly. I am sorry to have laid it all on you in the day, but if you still want to know more and when you are ready, come and see me."

I watched him as he went out of the room, my head ached and my lungs inhaled large amounts of air only to feel as though there must've been a hole where no matter how much air I inhale did not help me, I tried to take slow breaths but from one moment where I could breathe the next moment I felt the darkness take the rest of my conscience away from me.

To be continued…

Well I covered the eye color, thanks for reminding me. Also I have to thank everyone for giving me reviews. They are quite important to me… I hope you all liked this. Next part will come when it comes, til then, Snow Rider 14, signing out.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.

Chapter 8 Getting Closer

Tsuruga Ren POV

Have you ever experienced the feeling where one drifts in the dark surrounded by water? That you aren't exactly breathing? Simply clawing the water in efforts to get to the top for air? I am clawing through endless pitch black water, I can't see anything below me nor to the left or right of me… but what I do see is that above me, the water seemed lighter and it beckoned me towards it. Water pressure pressing my body and my lungs are on the verge of collapse the only thing in my mind is that I can't breathe… Why can't I breathe? I tried to swim for the surface but with each stroke I felt something wrap it's arms around my foot… that arm belonged to someone I can't exactly see but I am afraid of it as I tried frantically kicking or shaking it loose as I tried to surface for air…

_Please… please let go… _

"…Tsuruga... Ren…!"

Suddenly as though those words blasted a strong beam of light, I looked up and I felt that bright light fry away any form of monsters, it illuminated the water giving it light. Sea green water that surrounds me gives me more comfort but nothing as much as swimming hard to reach the surface to answer those calls.

"Ren?"

Her voice which calls me, I desperately wanted to hang on I was just inches away from breaking the surface …

_Almost there…_

"Ren!"

I gasped as I opened my eyes wide to scan the surroundings, I looked deep into a pair of dark brown eyes… they were widening in shock but all I could think of was to reach out and hold her in my arms as I proceeded to bury myself into her shoulder.

_Air…_

"Tsu… Re…Ren?"

Mogami Kyoko POV

"…Kyoko…"

He muttered my name into my shoulder, his warm breath ghosting across my skin… making my temperature rise. I couldn't raise a hand to push him away, instead I wrapped my arms around him if it were any form of comfort as I ran my right hand through his hair and did the only thing I knew, the thing that Kuon did the moment he caught me crying all those faithful years ago.

"You will be alright…"

To be honest, I found him struggling in his sleep when I arrived at 4 o'clock and I noticed the laptop right beside the bed but my worries lay on the man struggling in his sleep. Sweat clung to his dark brown hair as he thrashed his head to and fro as though in desperation to shake something away from him. Seems like he was having a horrible nightmare, a nightmare to which he wanted to wake up from. I tried shaking him and calling out to him several times until he finally snapped his eyes opened. What greeted me weren't those gentle brown eyes… these eyes were electrical blue and they were dilated in fear. It was as though his soul had been running from something and jumped right back into his body causing him to awaken. Electrical blue eyes… Tsuruga Ren doesn't have electrical blue eyes, his had always been deep warm brown no matter the timing… The only time I remember looking at electrical blue eyes was… was… when I looked at Corn.

Gradually it seems his breathing slowed down but he continued to hold me tight in his arms as though he was afraid of slipping back to sleep. I know that a time like this, my heart shouldn't increase in speed and I shouldn't be feeling nervous. Tsuruga can't remember anything and the nightmare he had seemed to be pushing him deeper into fear and confusion, so all I could do was a shaky effort to do away the honorific and his surname and call him by his first name.

"Re…Ren?"

"Sorry to worry you like this."

Tsuruga Ren was speaking normally but I could tell it took him a lot to say those words without continually gasping for breath. I did find stray script books on the floor and I knew Yashiro's way of getting him to do work while he recovers his memory. I reached out to take some of his script books off his bed when he held me tighter and said

"Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Internally? I was already spinning around and banging myself in the head… Tsuruga Ren had always known never to breach my personal space but THIS ONE thinks I am his fiancée and he proceeds to treat me an overwhelming amount of trust and love it weighs on me. But I can't exactly turn away from him because…

I tightened my hold on him as I knew deep down… I was in love with him and I want to look after him. I hate turning into my old self where I'd do anything for the one I love but somehow, Tsuruga Ren makes everything seem so simple, he goes a long length to help me so it made it easier… he makes giving feel alright. He makes doing something for the one you care about so easy and therefore naturally I feel like I am returning to my old ways… or rather a way I swore I won't return to…yet… Something begs to differ, something says, it's going to be okay… because it was him.

"Let me sit down…"

Instead of him loosening his hold, he held on tighter as I looked at him sternly

"I can't sit down like this…"

I smacked his head lightly as I adjusted and what happened is Tsuruga Ren was behind me holding me tightly, even when I wanted to scream NO, I forced myself to adjust to the awkward feeling of him entrapping me in his arms as I tried to turn and keep a good distance between our faces as I asked

"What happened R…Ren?"

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

I turned to look at him annoyed at what he'd chosen to say… because I knew that deep down inside him, it was not just a simple dream and in the past where he could easily trick me and tell me lies… it was different this time round. You can see when he tells a lie because his eyes would widen for a moment in confusion. Tsuruga Ren's habits were coming back to him and he himself has yet to understand them.

"Ren,"

I started with more confidence than I had earlier and continued knowing he was listening to me.

"I want to help you, I know memory loss is hard on you but I know you will get through it. I will help you get through it."

Ren threw me a very grateful smile which probably fried half of my minions and my soul, but I braced it because I knew this one held no malice though it is probably like a knee-jerk response to tense up when he smiles like that and perhaps die a little from the sunlight.

"…Thank you."

I was busy looking at those electrical blue eyes and I almost missed the point that they looked closer and I could tell we were inches apart. My heartbeat accelerated and went overdrive, calling it a fight or flight response but I used both of my hands to cover his mouth and asked with a slight… ok… VERY shaky voice

"W…What… what are… you…you doing?"

Ren looked like it was the most natural thing and answered through my hands

"muf…kesing mu (Kissing you)?"

DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I screamed internally, this doesn't happen every day! That is like me giving a centimeter and he is taking a mile! No kissy! Internally I was shaking in fear and I thought my stomach and the contents of my brain was packing up and deciding to take a holiday. Ren decided to make it much worse for me as he decided since he can't get to my lips, he'd settle for the closes piece of skin on me, my hands. I thought I was already burning but to see his hand grab my wrist and kissed my hands I felt like I was going to die!

"Gu…W…Wah!"

I quickly removed my hands from his face and it probably didn't register that he kissed my hands, it was more electrifying to feel his lips pressed against my skin. I placed my hands onto my cheeks in attempt to stop the burning when he said

"Oh… That's another way of transferring a kiss."

"/!"

Casanova! Casanova! Casanova alert! I wanted to scramble away from him but he still had an arm around me so I pulled up my legs so that I can bury my face into it still scorching red and perhaps redder than before, thanks Ren. I could hear a soft chuckle from Ren as he wrapped his arms around me and said

"Sorry Kyoko, I won't do anything you won't like. So I won't do it again."

He kissed my hair and I glared into my legs, yeah right… You just contradicted yourself in the few seconds you said that. Damn heart! Why can't you take a holiday instead? It hurts simply hearing the resounding heartbeat in my chest. Any harder, it'll come out of my body through my ribcage! Stop it! Stop it!

Ren seemed contented holding me like this, yet deep within me I can't help myself to warn myself against him. This is a Ren who couldn't remember anything and both me and Yashiro merely planted a lie into his mind… Ren was acting this way because he thought we were engaged, once he regains his memories, I fear he will feel betrayed and even if he doesn't get angry at me the look on his face of betrayal when he comes around would be enough. For some reason, over the past few days I've spent with this Ren, I find that this part of Ren even though different, he still had some aspects of Ren where I can be easily swayed and coaxed into anything he asks of me, just those eyes would be enough.

"…Kyoko, did you know that I always had blue eyes?"

That came out sudden but, I find myself knowing a little more of the Ren I knew… I've never known that he had blue eyes and I responded as such…

"No."

To be continued….

I hope you like this one… = S


	9. Chapter : Corn!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update, but I hope this chapter is alright… you have no idea how many versions I have of this chapter oh well… Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Corn?

Tsuruga Ren POV

Kyoko had no idea that I wore eye contacts… At times like this, I question myself if the old me wanted to continue hiding who he was… who I was from Kyoko? What made me afraid of telling her and everyone else with the exception of the president, who I really was? That video held more content than I bargained for, it seems as though from the way I spoke that I had something to prove yet again that barely scratches the surface of the fear I felt rising in my body and a horrible amount of guilt which I can't seem to pin point a cause. Every time my mind wanted to find out, it felt as though I had been roughly pushed back and it tells me to stay away. It felt like I was wrestling with myself, Kyoko wanted to help me and for some reason I felt reluctant. There was a voice deep in my head reasoning with myself that what if… what we will find out in the end disgusts her? She didn't know I had blue eyes was signal enough that the Ren before memory loss didn't want her to find out for that reason? I can't help the feeling of disgust with my past self if it ever happened because I live in the body I might come to detest but Kyoko could always high tail out of my life, and perhaps that was what the past me feared… Unconsciously I held Kyoko a little tighter and she felt the pressure and answered my fears as though she could read them easily.

"…I am right here, I am not going anywhere… I want to help you …R…Ren."

I laughed at my own fear when I heard her say that, it was so ridiculous… memory loss should've taught me a lot of things and this was one of them. I shouldn't have ever doubted those words. If she had said that to the past me… I must've doubted her and I can't keep making that mistake. She knows now I have blue eyes, and I don't think with my memory loss that the secrets I've kept would still remain a secret. I've decided to live a life a little different from my past self and I have to begin by trusting her.

"… The president Takarada Lori came in earlier, showing me a video of myself."

"…?"

She looked puzzled as I reached over and grabbed the laptop left beside the bed and placed it down. It had no password but there was a word document left open telling me where exactly that video came from.

Kyoko read it and she was surprised at what the president left as a note to me, she seemed almost guilty for even reading the note but I took her hand in my own and said

"You promised me that you will be there to help me, I trust you."

Kyoko turned to look at me biting the inner bit of her lip wondering if she should even allow this to happen. I can tell every time she looked at me, she was worried if the past memories that we had together resurfaced and I become who I used to be… then she be hated for one reason or another but I would never let that happen. Deep inside I knew she was very important to me and it is her and only her that can decide whether she wanted to leave me or not, because I know I won't let her go if she left the choice up to me.

"…Here."

I opened the video and watched as Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise and she uttered a name I felt familiar though still foreign.

"…Co…rn?"

Mogami Kyoko POV

Shock barely covered it, even after so many years apart it seems as though I could recognize him immediately… Corn? The one in my childhood memories that stood by me when I cried and vanished before I can say my goodbyes… he was a fairy prince in my eyes and to see the unbelievable I can barely register the whole entire video, he was talking to his parents which I assume were far away. The smile on the ending note was the definitive of Corn, I remember that face in most in my memories… unbelievable. I've always thought that I've lost Corn to his world. The video ended and he shut the laptop and said

"…So far… that was the first time I've known what I actually look like underneath the contact lenses and hair dye."

I turned to look at him, my eyes wide from shock and I barely hide that emotion. Ren was very cautious and he even looked worried, he knew that I might react similar to this but he probably doesn't even have the faintest idea how I feel. Corn… was right before me and all this time I kept questioning why I trusted Ren so much, why sometimes I feel that he was like Corn and the way he reacts when I talk about Corn in the past. He was standing here all this while still looking after me?

"Corn…"

Ren's eyes widened a little, he perhaps noticed my emotions that were swaying to and fro? My childhood friend… had no recollection of our past after all. I felt sad but relieved. Ren had once hinted that Corn was dead and the whole sense of dread filled me… even when I was confident that he was alive, his words sowed a seed of doubt within me… Making me afraid that Corn had really died… Thankfully I have an answer for those fears and he wasn't a fairy prince, but he was still a prince… maybe almost a king. I understood that video a lot better knowing he was Corn. Corn's father's wings who was much bigger than his own, the way he would tumble and feel that he couldn't fly… Ren was that person. There was too much information for me to take in all of a sudden, but it only made me want to stay by his side even more. To think that the person I use to care the world for, was the same person I've come to care about.

"…? You recognize the person in the video?"

I turned away for a moment, he had lost his memory why not tell him now? The memories I had with him when we were young? I don't know how much that helps but, to me they were an important part of my memories.

"We met when we were kids, you use to comfort me whenever I started crying. You… gave me this…"

I grabbed my bag and opened it to reveal a small pouch, within the pouch was the same blue stone that when light reflected on it revealed a mirage of colors. Ren seemed to look at it for a long time, I had no idea what he was thinking but he watched it for a long time as I decided to continue

"But you left when we were still kids, and it wasn't until I joined the company that I met you again… though I didn't know you were Corn."

Ren took the stone from me, something in his eyes held a lot of emotions. He looked at the stone as though it went further back than his memories with me. I could feel as though he was slipping away from me through his mind and I took hold of his hand and looked worriedly at Ren

"…? … Corn?"

Tsuruga Ren POV

Kyoko told me about the past, it felt familiar but the stone she showed me was something else. I could feel the emotions when I took the blue stone in my hands. The feeling of loneliness… the feeling of despair… the feelings that I might've felt when I owned the blue stone came back at me. The emotions shot deep into my heart, it was before her story of how we met perhaps further back. The stone gave me bitter feelings yet somehow it softened or the stone held less pain and sorrow perhaps it was because Kyoko held onto it, cherishing the stone I gave her thus making the feeling I have for this stone bittersweet. So Kyoko did know me… She knew the past me more than I knew of myself right now… I wanted to remember those memories, I held the blue stone in my hands tightly. My head pounded and with my entire being wanted to remember the memories of Kyoko and I…

"Corn?"

It felt like when Kyoko looked at me, the scenery around her and the hospital changed. I could see greenery surrounding us. There was a waterfall, in front of me was a very young woman with black hair instead of the vibrant orange… those wide brown eyes looking worriedly at me… I could hear the birds chirping and the way she watched me worriedly, the pounding in my head grew stronger. I had a funny feeling that I was going to collapse from having flashbacks twice in a row. I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep breath and the memories faded backwards. That was tough. Recalling seemed to be so painful I wanted to question why…

_**Because going any further forwards or backwards will hurt you…**_

"… Corn?"

Kyoko held my arms and looked concerned, I knew whatever I was about to say would not be any different from the past me, but I had to say it because even I don't know if I want to know what that deep warning in my head meant.

"…I'm alright. When can we go home?"

Kyoko seemed to think I wasn't feeling good but she didn't push any further as she said

"Yashiro-san said you should be free to go tomorrow. That was what I was supposed to come in and tell you."

I was relieved to hear those words, I didn't like these cold white four walls they were very unfriendly and Kyoko and I get separated once visiting hours finish, we had a huge lashing from the head nurse saying that Kyoko could not stay after hours. I naturally need some time alone to think of all the information that had been just given to me but somehow I just want to have someone close to me be present, someone I know and feel comfortable with and that was Kyoko. She gave me no feelings of threat, no feelings of fear, no uncertainty… the one thing constant… the only constant thing in my journey to reclaim my memories.

"I wonder if I can sneak you pass the head nurse…"

I murmured to myself Kyoko raised a questioning eyebrow at me for a moment, I plucked the laptop out of her arms as I placed it on the bedside table and without warning flopped into bed, pulling her with me as I pulled up the covers enough to cover her head and Kyoko let out a squeak of surprise and struggled a little asking in a slightly high pitched voice

"W…A…What are you do…doing?"

"Shh…"

I whispered and lay sideways waiting for the time to trickle by, I knew visiting hours are almost up. Let's see how lucky I can get.

"…Co…R…Ren…! What are you doing? It's stuffy in here… and visiting hours are almost up…"

"Shhh…"

She struggled a little more but when I heard those footsteps I quickly held her real tight stopping her from any movement or barely visible as the head nurse said

"Ok, visiting hours are… Eh? Mr. Tsuruga, already asleep?"

I thought for a moment I will triumph but it seems Kyoko had a different idea as she finally struggled free and chiding me like I was a five year old child

"You can't smuggle me pass visitor hours! I have to go back and change…I have a shoot later…"

I felt an oncoming tantrum coming from me but I chose to be her fiancée and not clingy puppy even when I want to behave that way… the head nurse seemed to shake her head chuckling a little as she threw a warning

"A few more minutes."

"..."

Personally I want a few more hours, but suppose I can't have that either. I simply sat back up and Kyoko seemed to be hesitating a little before she took my hand and her face deep red she pecked me on the cheek, my eyes widened in surprise

"…I…I promise to come back… don't think about everything just yet. If you do, you can always call me."

She didn't even wait for me to respond she hightailed out of my room as though she had done the most sinful thing or something very horrible. I however pressed the palm of my hand on my cheek, it was hard to suppress a warm smile because when a warm sensation spread through your chest, it is pretty hard to not smile. She knew what I needed and sometimes I wonder was it because she knew me well or was it by luck? Perhaps that is why I love her.

To be continued…

SnowRider14 Signing out


End file.
